


Role-Reversal

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [33]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Older Characters, Spanking, characters with disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tables turned, Cameron weilds the paddle for a night. Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role-Reversal

The sound of skin striking skin met her ears like music. The sting. The reddened skin. Tell-tale signs of a good spanking.

She just hoped he thought so too.

Tonight was a bit of a role-reversal. Cameron had earned herself a session in the driver's seat and House was bound to the bed. Face-down in order to better receive his spanking.

She had taken all of the necessary steps - established safe-words, tested the ropes and gave him a few preliminary taps on the ass prior to the 'official' spanking. She was ready to begin. Whether he was or not.

"Do you remember yet why you are receiving this punishment?" she asked him six swats into the act itself.

He grunted into the pillows. "Because I was a very bad man," he said in response.

Cameron growled unhappily. "Fine," she slapped his ass again with her trusty riding crop, "I can do this all night." If nothing else, she was irritated that he wasn't taking her seriously. That hardly seemed polite.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," he rumbled through the rapid succession of strikes against his ass and the backs of his thighs.

She knew this was hard for him. She knew that he didn't like giving up control. But she also knew that it would be an excellent experience for him. 'That it would help him to understand her position better.

More than that, even, she hoped it would be fun. For him as well as her. If it wasn't fun, it wasn't worth it.

"Good," she snapped. "Now, why am I spanking you?"

He breathed through a couple of sharp slaps. "Because I disobeyed your order. I am sorry, Mistress," he apologized again. The difference this time - she believed him.

"Exactly. And," she began, "are we going to do that again?"

"Only if I decide I enjoy having you spank me," he muttered and thought she didn't hear him. Louder, he said, "No, ma'am."

She knew he found the titles - at least when he was using them - to be cheesy, but she needed him to understand their significance. 'To feel what it was like to be on the other side of it. 'To feel that sense of power and belonging from the submissive's point-of-view.

When his body sank into the bed, exhausted from their play, she knew he finally understood. At least a little. At least more than he had before tonight.

She untied him gently and smoothed fruit-scented lotion over his roughened, chapped skin. (The fruit-scent was the only thing she had nearby, but it also leant a bit more weight to his position for the evening.) She lightly brushed her hand over his hair to help bring him down from the high of the experience.

Those tasks completed, she snuggled down under the blankets with him, arms curled easily around his shoulders, and turned out the light. She could feel the latent heat from his reddened skin against the coolness of her thighs. It made her smile. She pressed her lips to his, warm and soft. "We're done for the night. Sleep time now," she told him softly.

House grunted and tucked his head against her shoulder. She let out a light laugh and kissed his forehead. "'Love you," she whispered and settled in for sleep.

In the morning, she would ask him what he thought of their role-reversal session of play. 'How it made him feel. If he better understood their roles. If he had enjoyed it as much as she had. Until then, she would hold him close and sleep peacefully as his skin began to cool beneath the sheets.


End file.
